The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for locating and eliminating manufacturing defects for microelectromechanical systems MEMS devices, such as quartz disc resonator used in disk resonator gyroscopes (DRGs). In particular, it relates to using an optical system to locate defects and a laser ablative system to remove defects relating to unwanted excess material on the device. A description of a DRG design can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/458,911 filed Jul. 20, 2006 and entitled “Disc Resonator Gyroscopes,” which is hereby incorporated by reference as though set forth in full.